A vehicle may receive information from an optical sensor. The information from the optical sensor may be used to navigate the vehicle, e.g., to avoid vehicle collisions, maintain a lane of travel, etc. However, the optical sensor may be rendered wholly or partially inoperable, e.g., when a contaminant such as dirt blocks a field of view of the sensor.